plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Catch Me If Ya Plant!
By Neoninjaboy320 Characters Plants *Peashooter *Sunflower *Wally Wall-nut *Kernel-Pult * Twin sunflower Zombies *Extra Zombie *Dr. Zomboss Story A normal day on the lawn turns into a hyper chase... Behind a few bushes... ''' Dr. Zomboss: Extra Zombie! I am putting you in charge of capturing Wally Wall-Nut! Extra Zombie: Hmm, seems like a task any other zombie could do... Dr. Zomboss: Do we give all the other zombies Speed Boots? Extra Zombie: I see your point. Dr. Zomboss: I'll leave an extra pair just in case me or you need it, alright? Extra Zombie: Sure. Wally Wall-nut's Nutnapping Kernel-Pult: Where are all the zombies to butter up? Wally Wall-nut: Beats me. Sunflower: Wait, is that... Extra Zombie? Peashooter: With Speed Boots? '''Extra Zombie swoops in and picks up Wally Wall-Nut, back to the ZHQ. ' Extra Zombie: Mwahhahahah! Peashooter: Guys they got Wally Wall-Nut! We have to get him! '''Dr. Zomboss is on top of Extra Zombie, and Wally cries for help. ' 'Sunflower hops over to the bush. ' Sunflower: Hey guys, whats this? 'The other plants come. ' Peashooter: I think those are Extra Zombie's Speed Boots. Kernel-Pult: Whoever left that there is a complete idiot, well, hurry up put those on! We gotta save Wally! 'Peashooter puts on the boots, with Kernel Pult and Sunflower on his head. ' Peashooter: Do you guys have to be on top of my head? Sunflower: Would you rather have us on your lap? '''Peashooter sighs, than jumps a bit and the Speed Boots start, and off they go. Extra Zombie: Hey Edgar? Dr. Zomboss: Yeah? Extra Zombie: You got that other pair of speed boots, right? Dr. Zomboss: Uhh... maybe. Extra Zombie face palms his face. ' Extra Zombie: Huh? they are inches away from us! Peashooter: Give us back Wally! Dr. Zomboss: Never! Wally Wall-nut: Let go of me chump! Extra Zombie: Catch me if ya Plant! '''Extra Zombie cranks up the speed and is not in sight. ' Sunflower: Well we can do that >:) 'Peashooter hops and they are off again! ' Extra Zombie: They'll never ca- oh come on! '''The plants are to the side of Extra Zombie. Extra Zombie: Hey, Zomboss, have you ever turned this up to- The plants crash their boots into theirs and both of the pairs of boots blow up. ' '''Wally Wall-Nut lands next to the plants, while Zomboss and Extra, are in a trash can. ' Peashooter: Your safe! Wally Wall-nut: Good to be back, now lets go home. 'The plants go home, while the 2 zombies gain control of their bodies again, and the trash can falls over, making the top part, on the bottom. ' Extra Zombie: Ow! Aw, Come on! '''The End. Trivia *The name: Catch Me If Ya Plant! is a parody of the phrase: Catch Me If Ya Can! *See Attack Of The Nuts and Zomboss'es Nutty Failure, for related plots. *In a sense, those are sequels. Category:Fanfics Category:NB320's Fanfics